


Betrothed

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Midzel Week 2016 [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: Zelda and Midna's engagement is, and will be, anything but easy.





	

Zelda was not one to beat around the bush. She knew that decisions had to be made. Sometimes within the heat of the moment, others after careful deliberation.

She looked down to her write, and the forearm, uncovered from the usual glove that covered it.

The glowing silver indentations in her skin were beautiful. And it was what made Zelda decide to abandon the arm gloves entirely. That way, everyone could see the indication that she was affianced to Midna, Queen of the Twili.

Naturally, many Hylians, having little to no contact with them until recently, were confused and even against the betrothal.

However, Zelda made it abundantly clear that if Hyrule was to prosper and survive, they needed more people within her borders.

The Twili would have a home of their own, now their curse was lifted. And her people would welcome them as their own.

She was, also, no fool. There were many in her court that were vehemently against it, but could do nothing about it, as Zant’s coup had destroyed their power bases when several of them that had hoped to take advantage of it found themselves twisted into hideous monsters and made to serve Zant.

Zelda knew that the road ahead would be difficult. However, she was not about to let the past stifle the future.

The sigils in her skin began to shine happily as she turned to see Midna emerge from the shadows.

With no words, she stood up from her desk and embraced her visitor, friend, confidant, lover, and soon to be spouse.

“It is good to see you so soon,” Zelda chirped happily, “how has your family taken the news of our engagement?”

Midna’s smile was not as large as it usually was when she was around Zelda. “My aunts and uncles are fine with it. It’s my cousins that are not so… enthused about it.”

Zelda’s own smile melted as apprehension covered her features. “Did they object that harshly?”

Midna shook her head. “The ones against it kind of bear a grudge against your people. Because the Hylians were looked upon kindly by the goddesses, they shift the blame upon you. Despite the fact that neither you nor your ancestors were responsible.”

Zelda’s gaze went down to her wrist and to the golden indentations in Midna’s, signifying her own betrothal to Zelda.

So much was riding upon them. And even if everything went as they had hoped, there would still be those who would refuse and let their resentment fester.

It was then Zelda came to a decsion.

“We are to meet them before the officiating ceremony, correct?”

Midna blinked in confusion. “Of course. Why do you ask?”

“I would like to speak with them.”

The Twili raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

Zelda gave her a humored smile. “Unlikely. However, if I can at least make an appeal to them that I mean no harm and have both theirs and our best interests at heart, I can at least hope to assuage their fears.”

Midna’s smile returned. “They can be stubborn, you realize.”

Zelda nodded. “I know. People can change, though. Can’t they?”

The Twili smiled again and placed her forehead against Zelda’s. “I did. You helped me change for the better. And I was both stubborn and especially angry at the time. Perhaps there is hope.”

“One can always hope,” Zelda noted as she changed the angle of her head to kiss Midna’s cheek.

“Come, then. We can start planning on what to do. And if you can’t change their minds, I will,” she said with a smirk.

“Then I shall try all the harder to convince them,” Zelda answered with a joyful smile of her own. “After all, didn’t you say once it’s best to have your enemies inside your tent, pissing out, than the other way around?”

Midna threw her head back and laughed. “Oh, Sunshine, I’m a bad influence on you.”


End file.
